Two Houses
by crazedpyromanaic
Summary: Two households, well houses, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, I mean Hogwarts, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…a Romeo and Juliet rip off with a sense of humor!
1. I trust that we won't have any more expl...

Disclaimer: This story is written by Pyro and Spyro, maniacs extraordinaire. IT is MAJOR original character story. SO be warned. WE don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, or anyone else that preexists in the Harry Potter universe. Noah, Chad, Sharon and Renee belong to us, because we made them up. Don't sue us we aren't making any money off of this, and if we were we wouldn't bother posting it here.  
  
  
  
It was deathly quiet as it always was during potions class. Professor   
Snape glared at students as he walked by staring at them.   
  
"I trust that we won't have any more exploding cauldrons like we had last week, now will we?"  
  
He glared at the blonde haired student in the third row. She looked surprised, and with a look of feigned innocence turned to the person next to her.  
  
"What? Wasn't it Neville that did that?"  
  
"Yeah, two weeks ago," her companion replied, "you're the one that did it last week."  
  
The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Oh yeah, I did do that didn't I?"  
  
"Just make sure that you don't explode anything this week, we are working in partners today."  
  
The girl sighed and returned to cutting the roots that they were using in their potion. Sharon, her companion was stirring the potion, in fear that Renee would "accidentally" do something stupid. As far as Slytherin go she wasn't well liked by Professor Snape.  
  
Still ranting Renee said, "He doesn't have to make fun of me in front of the class! I swear, sometimes he treats me like a bloody Gryfindor!"  
  
"Maybe were missorted, although one would think your true house was Hufflepuff," Sharon replied, and ducked as Renee threw the root that they didn't need at her head. The root went sailing across the row and hit a tall brown haired boy, with green eyes, but no scar across his forehead.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, damn Slythrin," he muttered.  
  
His blond haired friend Chad said, "Good thing that in the forehead, or else you could have gotten a scar and people might mistake you for Harry Potter."  
  
(AN: The characters Noah and Chad were created in a different story arc, Noah's has green eyes and dark hair, we didn't know we would use him in a Harry Potter Fan fiction. They are really easy to tell apart; Noah's hair isn't ugly.)  
  
Noah just grabbed his wand and poked his best friend in the ribs with it.  
  
"Ow," the blonde whined.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to give Snape an excuse to take points off of us?"  
  
"But didn't usually need an excuse to take points off, he'll just blame the real Harry Potter. He loves taking points through him."  
  
Maybe it was the fact that the blonde made sense for once in his life, no less proving Noah wrong in the process, or maybe he was sick of the damn Harry Potter comments either way there was a good reason for what he was going to do.   
  
Poke.... Poke... Poke.. Poke.....  
  
"STOP POKING ME YOU BASTARD!!!" Chad screamed at him.  
  
All the Slythrins started snickering quietly, but not louder than Renee and Sharon who knew that the outburst was ultimately their fault. Of course when Snape announced the inevitable "15 points will be taken from Gryfyndor!"  
  
The Slytherins just couldn't contain their laughter or in some cases cheering. A few minutes later, the class was once again working on their potions. All of a sudden Renee and Sharon turned around and stared at Harry Potter and Ron Weasly's cauldron. The two swore they heard a fizzing sound from it. An explosion came from the cauldron. The Slythrins all erupted into laughter, just as Professor Snape was about to deduct points, when and Sharon and Renee's cauldron exploded. Coincidently after Renee had just added her ingredients.   
  
Sharon was about to yell at her blonde friend when another cauldron exploded. Then another did so, then another, until finally all the cauldrons exploded in the classroom.  
  
"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? WAS IT ONE OF YOU STUDENTS PLAYING A *PRANK*?"  
  
Everybody in the class, however, looked shocked. An annoying high-pitched squeaky voice seemed to appear in the room.  
  
"Hahahahahaha, I got you Snapey poo. It wasn't one of the ickle students."  
  
"PEEVES!" Snape growled, "THIS JUST CROSSES THE LINE."  
  
"Peeves? That no good cousin of mine could never pull something like this off."  
  
Snape said, "What the....?"  
  
The voice was gone therefore meaning that the ghost or poltergeist, was gone. Snape walked back to his desk, and sat down.   
  
"If I hear one voice you will all be in detention for a week. Got it?"  
  
Everybody nodded, but no one dared to speak. A few minutes later when Snape had calmed down everyone began to whisper, quietly, seeing as no one was sure how serious with that threat.  
  
"Wow that was pretty impressive," Sharon said.  
  
"I know I wish I thought of that," Renee replied.  
  
"And the best part is, if we would have done it, the Gryfindor's would have been blamed," Sharon said sighing.  
  
Across the row from them Noah was heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
"Man it's a good thing that the poltergeist came to take the credit for his prank," Noah said.  
  
"Yeah I know, I won't want to know how many points he would have taken for that one," Chad added.  
  
"I know it was pretty cool," Noah said. 


	2. Okay, that's perfect Now how many drops ...

They were discussing all wonderful destruction, Peeves' cousin Perry had caused during the past weeks. Since they were sitting they were obviously in the Great Hall.   
  
(Pyro: Why did we even bother adding that detail?  
  
Spyro: Because you wanted to.  
  
Pyro: Me?  
  
Spyro: No, it was me.  
  
Pyro: Just get back to the story before someone will be forced to hurt you.)  
  
Renee and Sharon sat as far away from the horrendous stench of Pansy Parkinson. They didn't like her very much. But anyway they were talking about all the damage Perry had done and how they were going to take advantage of it. All of a sudden Professor Dumbledore appeared at the teacher's table.  
  
"Settle down, settle down, I have an announcement to make. The poltergeist named Perry has been banished from the grounds."  
  
The Hall erupted into cheers and laughter. Although most of it from the Slythrin was a bit more subdued.  
  
Sharon turned to Renee and asked, "Why aren't you cheering?"  
  
Whining she said, "I was going to play a prank on the Famous Harry Potter, and blame it on Perry."  
  
"Oh, that kinda sucks. But look on the bright side there's always Peeves and we could blame it on Draco, his nose has been stuck in the air lately."  
  
At this she perked up, and a whole new idea formed in her head. But Dumbledore wasn't done with his announcement.  
  
"In celebration of this event, there will be a Halloween Costume Ball. Now please enjoy your meals."  
  
"Cool, costumes. Wait what would I be?" Sharon asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Oh, I know how about a pretty little princess?" Renee asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm a princess just about as much you are an angel."  
  
This got Pansy's attention. She got up from her seat sat next to Renee and Sharon. Renee winced and Sharon gagged, at her.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Girls I know we haven't gotten along in the past...." She started.  
  
In response they glared at her.  
  
"But I thought that this little ball would be good for fun and games and friendly competition."  
  
"Cut to the chase Parkinson," Sharon said.  
  
"How about a good old fashioned little bet," she said grinning.  
  
"I don't kn-" Renee began to say, but was cut off by her dear friend Sharon.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked, seeing as she never could turn down a bet.  
  
Pansy just grinned, knowing that she was right; Sharon couldn't turn down a bet. She reached into her bag and pulled a small vial out.   
  
"See this?" Sharon and Renee nodded. "I made this during History of Magic, during one of the boring ghost's lectures."  
  
"What is it?" Renee asked.  
  
"Follow me," she said. With that she got up the other two Slytherins following her. She walked by the HufflePuff table, and poured a little bit of her concoction onto a third year's plate. While they weren't looking of course.  
  
The Hufflepuff took a bite of her food, and a few seconds later her face was turning red. She got up from the table and ran out of the hallway, steam coming from her mouth.   
  
Everybody at the Slytherin table roared with laughter, as did the three Slytherin girls standing conspicuously close to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Okay, so what does this have to with anything?" Renee asked.  
  
"You see it didn't take long when it worked on some measly Hufflepuff third year, but how long so you think it would take one of us to run out of the Hall screaming?"  
  
"Wait do you mean one of us, us?" Sharon asked.  
  
"No, I would never subject you guys to something powerful," she said.  
  
"Or yourself," Renee muttered under her breath.  
  
"So why don't we use it on one of our own houses tough guys."  
  
Sharon raised an eyebrow, and Renee smacked her head. This could only end badly, but her friend was too intrigued by the interesting bet.  
  
"So who's do we put it in? Crabbe or Goyle?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Aw, by tough guys I thought that you meant Draco," Sharon said, "Boy I would have loved to see him run out of the Hall screaming."  
  
Pansy just glared at them, and the other two girls snickered; everyone knew of her crush on Draco.  
  
Renee's attempt to be a peacemaker she shouted out, "GOYLE!"  
  
People were giving her dirty looks, so she said, "Sorry, but I was telling them the proper way to make the potion is to BOIL it."  
  
(Spyro: Should it be "a potion" instead of "the potion"?  
  
Pyro: No, because we're talking of a specific potion, because now it sounds like there was an actual conversation.  
  
Spyro: Okay that makes sense.)  
  
Renee sits down, and Sharon has them huddle together.   
  
"Okay, so who's gonna drop the potion in Crabbe's plate?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Crabbe? But she said Goyle," Pansy said.  
  
"Oh yes, that's such a great idea after Renee just shouted his name. How many people in the Hall wouldn't look at us after he left?"  
  
"Okay, you're right. Crabbed it is. I think Sharon should do it," Renee said.  
  
"I understand how much fun it would be to see Crabbed run out of here, but where does the bet come into play?" Sharon asked.  
  
"As I was saying it didn't take the measly Hufflepuff third year long to realize the true effects of this potion. But for somebody like Crabbe, who is more shall we say more thick skulled it should take longer, to take effect."  
  
"So what type of time frame are we looking at?" Sharon inquired.  
  
"Not time, bites," Pansy said.  
  
"Excellent. Wait what type of stakes are we talking about here?"  
  
Now we will take a brief break from this conversation and take a special trip into Renee's mind at a rare and unusual time. That's right folks; we're going to listen to Renee actually thinking.  
Oh great, here Sharon is dragging me into this bet that is only gonna end badly. Trust me I know. I'm probably going to end up at the costume ball wearing rags..... or something equally scary. Well nothing is as scary as being an angel.... Or a princess. I didn't even want to be in this, I find it not fair.... although it I've got us into some interesting situations before.  
  
That's right, now it's my turn!  
  
Sharon? What are you doing in my head?  
  
Me in your head well it might be because I'm getting into your mind or you might just be crazy.  
  
Well as long as I have a choice...  
  
  
Back to reality.  
  
  
  
"Well since money is only money," Pansy started.  
  
"Wow, how articulate you are," Sharon muttered.  
  
"I figure we can come up with more interesting stakes."  
  
"Okay, for the stakes here are the rules: no kissing, no hugging, no getting anywhere near a person."  
  
"Sure take all the good things out of it. But other forms of humiliation are all right, right?"  
  
"Of course, since money isn't involved, what other good things would there be?" Sharon said.  
  
Pansy pretends to think for a moment, then said, "Why don't we make the stakes be, what we're going to wear to the costume ball."  
  
"Okay, interesting. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"If you guys lose, you have to be a pretty little princess, and Renee has to be an angel. A good angel."  
  
"Aw, so you mean Renee can't be an evil angel, and I can't be a horrible evil princess?"  
  
"Nope, you have to be the wonderful and beautiful kind."  
  
"I can't believe you have to lose a bet to dress up as something beautiful," Renee muttered.  
  
Absently Sharon smacked her upside the head, thinking intently.  
  
"Okay, so what would you be if you lost this bet?" Sharon said.  
  
"The most horrible thing in the universe," Pansy said.  
  
"And what might that be?" Renee finally spoke up.  
  
She whispered to the girls the idea, and they both shuddered.   
  
(Pyro: That's it, we aren't going to tell you what she said.  
  
Spyro: But use your imagination. I'm sure you could think of a few that were horrible to a Slytherin.)  
  
"Okay, that's perfect. Now how many drops do I put in?" Sharon said. 


	3. A show of pure skill, in the art of bein...

What happened in the next few minutes wasn't exactly pretty for the girls. Can you believe it took a full ten bites before he noticed the steam coming from his mouth, then another three until he finally left the Great Hall screaming. This caused the entire Great Hall to cheer including some of the Slytherins.   
  
Two girls at the Slytherin table had a mixed reaction.   
  
"Damn I can't believe it took him so long to notice that stuff," Renee said.  
  
"That was funny, but we lost." Sharon said.  
  
"That's right girls, have fun as a perfect angel and a beautiful princess," Pansy said.  
  
Pansy got up to leave, a satisfied smile on her face. Renee stood up and then sank to her knees, and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Of course this time everyone in the Great Hall is o preoccupied with Crabbe they didn't notice Renee's outburst.  
  
  
At the Gryfindor table Chad said, "Wow, did you see that? That was beautiful. Boy, I wonder who did that to poor Crabbe though."  
  
"Did you see that girl from Slytherin screaming "No"?" Noah asked.  
  
"Huh, oh, I think that's the girl from potions class that always blows up her cauldron."  
  
"Uh oh, look at the smug look the Pansy girl has on her face."  
  
"Yeah, maybe that has something to do with, what's her name- Renee and her friend have their heads on the table."  
  
"I know her. Her name's Sharon. She lives in the same neighborhood as me. Huh, you're right they do look upset. They must have lost a bet."  
  
The Weasly twins walked by at that exact moment.   
  
George said, " Did you guys say bet?"  
  
Fred said, "We love bets."  
  
Chad said, "Sorry guys, I don't have any money to bet you guys anything right now."  
  
"Yeah, but Chad here has plenty of pride he can put on the line," Noah intervened.  
  
"Pride," Chad asked in an injured tone, then he thought for a moment and said, "Actually Noah that's a good idea. There's no stake like the stake of humiliation."  
  
"How bout this, we'll have a little bet. For the costume ball we'll be knights and if you lose you can be our horses," Noah said.  
  
Fred said, "Okay, since you came up with that, we get to make up the bet."  
  
George said, "A show of pure skill, in the art of being annoying."  
  
"okay, who do you want to annoy?" Chad asked.  
  
"Let's see who can be the fist to wipe that smug grin off of Pansy Parkinson's face," Noah said.  
  
"Hey we were supposed to come up with- hey that's a great idea," George said.  
  
  
  
Now who will win this bet? Will it be Gred and Forge or will it be our favorite characters Noah and Chad???? Stay tuned to find out. 


	4. I think he's hungry, maybe we can feed h...

Chapter 4  
  
I can't believe I lost a bet to Pansy," Sharon whined.  
  
"I still can't believe you got me into this mess, I mean come on she's the one that mixed the potion, of course she's going to know how others are to react to it."  
  
"Though it was funny when those four Gryfindors came and wiped that grin off her face."  
  
"Yeah that blonde was cute, too bad he was a Gryfindor, and it made your defeat less complete."  
  
"That was so nice of you to point out. You're supposed to be an angel."  
  
" Hey I've never heard any story book princess talk like you do."  
"Yeah, well shut up. Let's go back to our dorm rooms, I'm sure your cat needs feeding."  
  
The two left the common room, and went up the winding stairs that lead to their dormitories. Sharon walked to the door, but never made it into the room. She was knocked down by a large white and brown cat like creature.  
  
"Get off me you stupid cat," Sharon said.  
  
He leaped off of Sharon looking at her indignantly. Renee walked into the room, and the cat ran up to her. It began to weave in and out of her legs, rubbing against them. In the process of doing that it tripped her, and she fell flat on her face. Unfortunately since the floor was not equipped with a nice soft plush floor, Renee sat up rubbing the rapidly forming red mark on her face.  
  
"Tristian! Be careful!" Renee scolded.  
  
""You know I think he's trying to kiss up. I think he's hungry, maybe we can feed him Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"No, all the boned wouldn't be good for him. Speaking of not good, your bird looks ill."  
  
"You know Bob doesn't like being called a bird, just like Tristian doesn't like being called a cat."  
  
"Yeah, for some reason Tristian is really proud of his kneazle heritage. I wonder why," Renee said shrugging.  
  
"But you're right, he has been looking down lately, I guess it's just his time to move on," Sharon replied sighing a bit, "Yes, Bob it is your time."  
  
As if to punctuate her statement, Bob burst into flames. Renee shuddered a bit, she hated it when Bob did that, I mean sure it was cool the first few times, but after a while it got disturbing. In it's place there was a a pile of gray and black ashes, and a small baby phoenix came from it.  
  
"Be nice, all animals die. Bob just can't stay dead," Sharon said.   
  
"I don't know which is uglier; Bob on burning day or seeing him be reborn," Renee said.  
  
"You should be honored. Most people go their whole lives without seeing a phoenix die... Sort of," Sharon said.  
  
In response Renee glared at the bird who was frolicking in his ashes.  
  
"So does the thought of exploding make you sick?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on I see the way you look when he explodes."  
  
"Doesn't the thought of a living breathing animal going BOOM!!! Bug you at all?"  
Sharon looked at Renee innocently.  
  
"No, Why would it?"  
  
"Unlike you I didn't have birds going KABOOM at odd times of the day in my house hold."  
  
"There were only two phoenixes in the house, and it's not my fault my mom works with all sorts of exotic creatures."  
  
Renee glared, and then smiled a bit evilly. "But my dad is...."  
  
"Shut up. Just shut up." 


	5. You should consider yourselves lucky The...

The day after the announcement was made, Professor McGonnagal had something to tell the class.   
  
"As you are well aware, our Halloween Ball is a costume ball. Therefore, the Hogwarts staff has decided to take   
the opportunity to make it a learning experience. You will all be making your own costumes by assemblage."   
  
The entire class groaned, and Renee sat in her chair in utter shock. Professor McGonagal continued her well   
planned speech. "Now here in Transfiguration class we will be working on the costumes in class. Now does anyone   
have any idea what they want to be?"   
  
None of the Slytherins raised their hands, until McGonagal started talking in her "serious" voice.   
  
"SERIOUSLY, who has costumes ideas?" Grudgingly, a few Slytherins raised their hands. Delighted Professor   
McGonangal said, "Great! Let's hear what some of you got!"   
  
All the hands that were in the air fell quickly to their sides. The room was quiet. Rolling her eyes, she paced   
around the room. She picked the student slinking furthest in their seat.   
  
"Renee," McGonagal started to smile, "I saw your hand up, what have you decided for your costume?"   
  
Muttering under her breath she said, "I'mgonnabeanangel."   
  
Sharon was crossed between giggling and turning stark white on being called on, but Professor McGonangal had her victim for the moment.   
  
"Pardon?"   
  
The entire class was staring at the two so, Renee said quickly, "I'mgonnabeanangel."   
  
"You're going to be what? Speak clearly child!"   
  
"Do I have to say it?" She asked more to herself, before saying slowly as if to a small child, "I... Am... Going... To... Be... An... Angel."   
  
The class burst into gales of hysterical laughter and McGonangal said, "Quiet!!" Sharon, what is your costume going to be?"   
  
By this time Renee had sat down with her red face covered by her arms. She looked up when Sharon's name was called.   
  
  
  
Sharon stood up and said clearly, "I have decided (this was said as she glared at Pansy) that I am going to be a princess."   
  
  
The class was utterly silent. Their mouths hung low to the desks, and their eyes were wide; they were stunned at Sharon's choice of costume.   
  
"So girls," she asked confusedly, "are you guys planning to add an evil motif to these costumes?"   
  
Leave it to McGonagal to use a big word to mask her confusion.   
  
"No, not at all," Sharon said earnestly, sure she was soon to be ridiculed, but until then she might as well keep   
her enemies, I mean classmates off guard. "In fact, Renee was thinking of doing her costume in a light blue silk."   
  
Now McGonagal was really confused. These were definitely the two strongest Slytherins she had ever met.   
  
"Okay, ANYWAY," she continued changing the subject, "I want you to create the material for your costumes. She pulled out a box full of burlap sacks. "Out of these."  
  
All the students gasped in confusion and concern, The general thought was "what in the bloody hell...?"  
  
Renee shrieked which caused the class to burst into loud snickering. They al thought it was because of the burlap   
sacks; in reality it was because she thought that she saw Harry Potter's head.   
  
"Now transfigure these burlap sacks into the materials you think would be good for you costume."  
  
Most of the class groaned with the exception of Sharon, who was really good at Transfiguration.  
  
"You should consider yourselves lucky. The Seventh years have to use toilet tissue paper."  
  
Still sitting down low in her seat she asked, " Are being graded on this?"  
  
"What a silly question!" McGonagal exclaimed, "Of course you are!"   
  
Renee slumped (if possible) lower into her chair. Sighing she glared at Professor McGonagal as she passed out the burlap bags.  
  
The class sat at their desks, staring blankly at the objects in front of the until McGonagal cleared her throat angrily. The class immediately started to work on the burlap sacks.  
  
Renee raised her wand and started to concentrate on the burlap bag in front of her. Sharon just stood there staring at her burlap bag. Then Renee decided to break the silence.  
  
"Since I'm such an *angel*, I'll make something for your costume."  
  
She took a small peice of her burlap sack and raised her wand. A small black poof appeared. Grinning smugly,   
  
Renee turned around holding a crumpled object crushed in her hand.  
  
"What the hell is that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lace. For your costume," She said as she stretched out the puke green thing.   
  
"Lace? For my costume?" Sharon shuddered, "Suddenly I don't was lace anymore, but trevito.   
  
She tapped the thing Renee had made and it turned into a nice piece of lightly blue lace. With a smug look on her face she turned back to Renee.   
  
"Since, I'm making things for you, here you go."  
  
Sharon had taken Renee's burlap bag and had turned it into several yards of light blue satin.  
  
"Why Miss Avalon, that is wonderful. I had no idea."  
  
She held up the material and showed it to the class. The Slytherins scowled at the praise Sharon was getting from   
  
McGonagal. Sharon beamed and when McGonagal announced t hat thirty points were awarded to Slytherin, the grumbling stopped. But not enough for the class not to be mad, so they continued to work.  
  
As the bell rang for the class to end, Renee jumped up and grabbed her materials. She ran out of the class as quickly as she could, but didn't get far. She ran into a very solid object. She looked up and saw a Gryfyndor in front of her. It was some blonde haired Gryfndor she had only seen once or twice before in Potions. She scowled and glared at him, before continuing her journey to the Slytherin common room. Sharon ran after her, not taking notice of the blonde Gryfyndor.  
  
Suddenly a head that looked remarkably like Harry Potter's appeared out of no where. The blonde Gryfyndor looked startled, but looked at the head.   
  
"So, what did you find out?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Slytherins are very boring people."   
  
"You know what Noah, they are also very rude."  
  
Nodding in consent the two boys walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. 


	6. Don't look at me! The armor thing was yo...

Disclaimer: If we owned anything we would put it somewhere where we   
could make money off of it.  
  
"Damn, this armor is uncomfortable!!!" Chad whined. Noah snickered.   
"Whatever possessed me to wear this as my costume?"  
Noah smiled as he remembered how he tricked his dear friend Chad into wearing   
the armor.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Noah and Chad were having one of their deep philosophical conversations.   
"I just don't think it would be right of us to be wearing the same costume," Noah said to   
his blonde friend.  
  
"Why not?" Chad asked.  
  
"Well, because, it just wouldn't be very Gryffindor of us, now would it?" Noah said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked.  
  
Noah looked at him for a moment, and then continued on as if he said nothing. " No   
we're both going to be knights, one of us should be a skillful and brave knight in shinning   
armor, and the other should be more of a prince type knight. You know, the type that   
takes care of minor details, business and all that stuff."  
  
Chad looked thoughtful, and said, "Huh, they both sound cool, but I want to be the prince   
type knight."  
  
Noah said, "You'd really let me be the knight in shinning armor? How sweet of you. I   
could stand in the hallways gleaming and have the girls around me say what a hot   
Gryffindor I am."  
  
Chad looked thoughtful (or as thoughtful as a blonde can look) and said, " No, it's really   
you being generous, giving me the cooler more powerful one. Well, not to mention how   
comfortable the prince one would be, with those fine clothes that you would wear. I   
mean, that I would wear."  
  
"Huh, yeah I guess that does sound kind of cool," Noah said.  
  
"You know what, why don't you be the prince, and I be the cooler- I mean the other   
one."  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Noah said, while trying to hide his smirk.  
  
"Sure what are friends for?"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Don't look at me," Noah said to Chad, "The armor thing was your idea."  
  
Chad said, "It was? I guess so… But it's bulky, will you help me into it?"  
  
Noah said, "Of course."  
  
~&~  
  
"No I ABSOULUTLY REFUSE TO WEAR THAT!!!!!!!!!" Renee screamed at the top   
of her lungs.   
  
"Renee, I don't like it anymore than you do, but just wear the stupid dress!!!" Sharon   
said, as calmly as she could.  
  
"I'll wear the dress, but do I have to wear those prissy wings or that gaudy halo?"  
  
"YES!" Sharon screamed as she forced the wings onto Renee's back, but no matter how   
hard she tried, she couldn't get the halo to stick.   
  
Renee's face was flushed and her eyes were bright with tears. She began whining again.  
"But I don't wanna go to the ball. At least not in that halo."  
  
"You acting like a Hufflepuff first year," Sharon said. That shut Renee up very fast.  
  
"Does the halo bug you that much?"  
  
Renee glared in response.  
  
Sharon whipped out her wand, tapped the halo and said, "Treeo."  
  
With that the halo changed from a bright mess of ribbons with a mass of wires to keep it   
above her head to silver garland. Sharon promptly stuck it on Renee's head.  
  
"There happy now?"  
  
Renee looked at herself in the mirror and grudgingly admitted that she looked pretty   
good.  
  
Sharon then promptly attacked her with some blush and blue eye shadow that she had   
conjured up from God-knows where.  
  
Sharon smiled at her handiwork, and said, "Now you look perfect."  
  
Renee looked indignant. Sharon just smiled and ignored her friend, as she grabbed her   
tiara. She grimaced as she put it on her head. "I can't believe that I'm wearing this."  
  
Renee cheered up considerably as she saw Sharon's disgusted look. She even began to   
laugh as Sharon handed her…   
  
"Makeup?"  
  
"I don't have the will to put it on myself. Besides since I put makeup on you, it's only   
fair that you can put the make up on me. Just try not to screw up too badly," Sharon said.  
  
Renee said innocently (well as innocently as a Slytherin could say), "Would I ever do   
something like that to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Renee smiled for a moment before she clapped her hands and said, "Well, let's get started   
shall we?"  
  
  
~&~  
  
Noah and Chad stepped out into the common room and like any noble knights   
they ran into their steed…. Well sort of.  
  
"Hey look it's Noah and Chad," said George.  
  
Fred made an intricate bow and said, "You're highnessness,"  
  
Noah and Chad looked at little confused. "I thought that you were going to be a   
horse," Chad said.  
  
"Well, we decided to be one horse," George said.  
  
"Makes sense…." Noah said.  
  
"But then we got into an argument over who was going to be the front and who   
was going to be the back," Fred said.  
  
"So then why are both of you the ba--," Chad said.  
  
"Well, we both decided to be the horses ass," the two said together.  
  
~&~  
  
"Petticoat?"  
"Check."  
"Heels?"  
"Check."  
  
"Makeup?"  
"Check."  
  
"Head gear?"  
  
Renee adjusted her halo. "Check."  
  
"This is it my friend… *sigh* we are going to the ball. But if we must go, we're   
going kicking and screaming, scaring the hell out of as many people as possible. Got it?"  
  
"Check. I mean, yeah I got it." Renee made one last look in the mirror, and   
adjusted her halo only to find that it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Curses, foiled again," Renee muttered. 


	7. Of course if your not I could always ha...

Disclaimer: I apologize if this has any part of this reminds you of anything else.   
We read too many books, comic books, and watch too many cartoons, so deal! Then   
again if you see the connections, you probably do too, so there! Oh, yeah we don't own   
any of the Harry Potter Characters.   
  
The Great Hall was so magnificent that they could hardly recognize it. Bats flew   
around the hall, landing on gigantic bright orange pumpkins. Starched white skeletons   
moved through the crowd dancing to the live band Dumbledore had gotten.  
  
Renee's eyes lit up as she watched the skeletons mingle with the crowd. Suddenly   
she turned toward Sharon with a mischievous look on her face.   
  
"Hey Sharon, who is Potter going to this shin-dig with?"   
  
"The rest of the Dream Team I imagine. Why?"  
  
"Darn Gryffies, they always move in threes. No matter though."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"See those really cool dancing skeletons?"  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
"Well, I was thinking," Renee said while Sharon snickered, "That we could   
accidentally charm one of the skeletons, maybe all the skeletons into harassing Potter!   
And the bats too. What do you think?"  
  
Sharon glanced at Professor Flitwick and McGonnagal, "I think that the charms   
would be too powerful. But I have an Exploding Card, that we can put in his drink."  
  
"Eh, okay that works too," Renee said.  
  
"Want me to distract him, while you put it in?" She said, handing her a card.  
  
"Sure. How do you use it?"  
  
"Just tap it with your wand after you put it in. The card will do the rest."  
  
"Okay! Well, hey look he's at the snack table. Is he wearing tights?"  
  
"Green tights. Oh la la la, what pretty legs he has." The two girls snickered loudly   
as they went over to greet their dear friend Harry.   
  
"So, Harry how's it going," Sharon asked politely.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, sneering just a bit.  
  
"Potter, Potter, I mean Harry, why so suspicious? Can't a girl be nice to a   
classmate in a casual get together?"  
  
"Obviously not," the suspicious little Gryfyndor replied.  
  
"Harry, I'm shocked, shocked that you judge me just because of my   
house. I thought you of all people would be a bigger person than that. I guess all the   
people from other houses that say what a great guy you are were wrong."  
  
Sharon saw Renee tap Harry's glass with her wand, and she pretended to stalk   
away in anger.  
  
Harry actually felt a little guilty. "She did have a point," he said to himself, as he   
raised his glass to his lips.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
When Sharon reached Renee the blonde looked surprisingly thoughtful, "Do you   
think saying all that stuff to him them pulling that prank only enforces his point?"   
Sharon regarded her friend for a moment.  
  
"Yeah probably," she shrugged before joining the rest of the people of her house   
in pointing and laughing at him.  
  
~&~  
  
  
  
Noah and Chad walked into the Great Hall just in time to see Harry Potter get a   
big explosion in the face. The first reaction was a little bit of shock, then the massive urge   
to suppress their own giggling.   
  
In the corner of Chad's eye he saw an angel turning her back to him chatting   
excitedly to another girl.   
  
"Wow," he said to himself in a bit of a daze.  
  
Noah turned to Chad with a strange look on his face. "You say something?"  
  
"Huh? Nooo, why would you ask that?"  
  
"What is it? Some cute blonde again?"  
  
At Chad's hurt expression Noah just rolled his green eyes and said, "Oh boy."   
  
The two turned as they heard one of their housemates stomp off into their   
direction. They came face to face with a livid Harry Potter.  
  
"Um, hey there Harry," Noah said/  
  
"Were you supposed to be some sort of gay guy in green tights?" Chad asked.   
Harry glared at Chad for a moment and then started laughing.  
  
"I'm Robin Hood, you idiots!"  
  
"Oh, so why the tights?" Chad asked.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Goes with territory. Besides I get these."  
  
He pulled a bow from his back and readjusted the satchel of arrows on his back.  
  
Noah raised his eyebrows a bit and said, "Hmm."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, if you're Robin Hood, does that mean that you're   
going to rob me and give my money to somebody?" Noah asked.  
  
Harry looked at Noah's clothes and said with an extravagant bow, "Oh, how rude   
of me, your Highness."  
  
"Well, you being on my side than not. Of course if your not I could always have   
Chad get you with that big knife he has."  
  
"Don't you mean sword?"  
  
Noah took his sword a little out of the hilt and said, "No, this is a sword."  
  
Both of the brunettes laughed and then and a sneaking suspicion that under that   
visor Chad was giving them both an indignant look.  
  
"You here by yourself then?" Chad asked.  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow and said, "Trying to change the subject?"  
  
"It was just a question."  
  
"I could ask you the very same, my friend."  
  
"And you'd get the same answer, no doubt," Noah said trying to break the inane   
squabbling.   
  
  
"Well as interesting as this is, I'm going to get punch," Chad said, walking away   
from Harry.  
  
Noah turned to Harry and said, "Clever quips always make Chad thirsty."  
  
The two laughed again at Chad's expense.  
  
  
~&~  
  
  
"You know what though, his costume was kind of cool," Sharon said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because of the bow and arrows."  
  
"I didn't see them."  
  
Sharon sighed and turned Renee around, facing Harry. "See them now? He's   
showing them to the other two guys."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess those are pretty cool. Oohhh, shinny!"   
  
"What are you babbling about?" Sharon asked, skeptically.  
  
"Shinny armor!"  
  
Sharon looked at her friend in bewilderment. "Ookay… The prince is kind of cute   
though."  
  
"Now who's being all crazy?" Renee asked.  
  
"I was simply admiring his accessories. Look at that big knife!"   
  
"uh-huh. Sure, that's what you're looking at," Renee said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
"Oh, look food," Sharon said as she pointed to the table filled with refreshments.  
  
"Oooooooooohhhh, food!" Renee says in that dazed tone of voice, that blondes   
occasionally get.  
  
She wondered over to the snack table and quickly began piling various snacks on   
to a plate. She turned to tell Sharon of all the interesting looking snacks that they had, but   
found that Sharon was not there. She turned and looked beside her and found that she had   
lost Sharon altogether.   
  
Pansy came up to Renee and snickered loudly.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Renee is that you? I hardly recognized you!" Pansy said.  
  
Renee looked hopeful and said, "Really?"  
  
Pansy laughed harshly and said, "No. I knew it was you the second I laid my eyes   
on you."  
  
Renee looked glum as Pansy continued her relentless assault, her last line was,   
"I'll never let you live this down, and neither will anyone else in our house." Then she   
walked away laughing as she went.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're precious Draco will listen to everything you have to say."  
  
Pansy had an irritated look on her face as she said, "You know where… You   
don't. Ahhh!" With that she stomped off joining the rest of her little friends from their   
house.  
  
Slightly irritated at Pansy for making comment on her costume, but more so   
worried that more people would recognize her, she conjured up a mask Well, she ended   
up picking up her plate with an attempt of transfiguring her plate into a mask that covers   
her whole face. As at it was, it ended up being that it turned into a mask that covered her   
eyes and turned to a light bluish color, that matched her dress.   
  
"Wow, that worked out to my advantage," Renee muttered to herself as she put on   
the mask.  
  
Renee then again resumed her eating at a slower pace, mostly because of the mask   
that was obstructing the way to her mouth.   
  
  
~&~  
  
Chad left Noah and Harry, and went to the snack table. He saw Pansy Parkinson   
stomp off and smiled to himself. Perhaps for no paticular reason other than the fact that   
he didn't like Pansy. He turned and saw that the girl he had been staring at earlier was   
there, but now was wearing a mask. He walked up to her and gave her the smile that all   
girls fall for only to realize that his visor was down.  
  
"Hey there," Renee said.  
  
"Hi," chad said in a lame attempt at a sexy voice.  
  
"Is that all you can say? I thought knights were more articulate," she said with a   
playful smile.  
  
"You know what, my friend is the scholarly type, "Chad said while gesturing   
toward Noah, before realizing that he had walked off in another direction, "But when I   
came over here, I was so struck by your beauty I forgot to think."  
  
"I think your first answer made more sense," Renee said. Renee got the distinct   
impression that he was trying to smile.  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"  
  
~&~  
  
  
Noticing that Chad had taken his hand at his sad attempt at flirting, Noah decided   
to find someother way to amuse himself he thought about how bad Chad was at flirting   
before he taught him how to flirt. It was at that moment that he noticed a rather striking   
girl across the room. He decided that he had nothing better to do than to get better   
aquantied with the girl he went over there. Little did he know he already was.   
  
As he got closer to the girl, he saw that she was wearing a princess costume.   
'How interesting,' he thought. He tapped her on the shoulder and said with a charming   
smile,"Hello there."  
  
The girl turned around and he stared at her in shock.   
  
"Sharon?!"  
  
"Noah."  
  
"How, why ,what on earth are you wearing?"  
  
Sharon sighed internally, but her paln was to scare and she probably couldn't   
scare anyone more than him.  
  
"I'm a princess," she said sweetly. She made an extravagant curtsy and glared at   
him from her curtsy and said, "You know I would expect that a lady would be treated far   
better from a nobleman."  
  
He bowed and politely said, "M'lady. So, what happened Sharon? Lose a bet?"  
  
Sharon gave him an indignant look and said, "I'm not even going to dignify that   
with a response."  
  
"Ah, so you did lose a bet. With who? Oh, let me guess, Pansy Parkinson. I have   
to thank you for that, it made room for me to make a bet of my own."  
  
"Fascinating, "Sharon said rather lamely, but Noah carried on with his gloating  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky. The people that lost the bet to us had to   
come here as a horse's back side.   
  
"Oh, yes those two," Sharon said, making a weak gesture at the Weasly twins   
who were kaughing with their friend Lee Jordan, no doubt at some other person's   
expense.  
  
"Those poor guys got all dressed up, and they still managed not to be the biggest   
asses in Gryfyndor."  
  
"you know what, that comment cut straight into the heart, but you wouldn't know   
that since you don't have one."  
  
"Oh I'm a cruel heartless Slytherin, like I haven't heard that before. Perhaps you   
missorted, you always struck me as a such a snake," Sharon replied.  
  
"Oh that was an original insult. What's that matter, don't like using anything   
younger than the age of Merlin?," Noah retorted…  
  
  
  
~&~  
  
  
"So I finally see, that you managed to get rid of those cheesy pick up lines,"   
Renee said.  
  
"Hey, those lines have picked up many a girl in their day!"  
  
"I think its time that you retire them."  
  
"No, I think they are still useable, you just seem to resist my wonderful charm."  
  
"As flattered as I am with the compliments, its defiantly the lines."  
  
"You know my friends tease me all the time about how bad I am at flirting, but   
never the girl."  
  
"Well, better luck the next time. I think you need some practice." After she said   
that, formal dance music began to play.  
  
Chad started to walk away, and then turned back to her.  
  
"Hi," he said to Renee, "I was wondering if a perfect angelic lady like yourself,   
like to dance with a charming noble knight like myself?"  
  
"You just don't give up do you?" she asked. He nodded, and she looked around   
and saw that the skeletons were pairing up people. "Not like I have much of a choice."  
  
"Nope. You don't." 


	8. Ow, ow, ow , ow , ow, will you please st...

It was five minutes later and Noah and Sharon were still bickering.   
  
"You always were such a spoiled brat!" Noah said to Sharon.  
  
She said, "ME spoiled? This coming from Mr. Seven Gallons a Week For   
Allowance, Mr. Birthday Party with Private Performance by Mystyc Spiral, Mr.-"  
  
"Oh this is coming from the girl who got special treatment and got to have her pet   
Phoenix come to school with her."  
  
"First of all Bob is not a pet, secondly—wha? Ahh!"  
  
Sharon and Noah found themselves being pushed together by skeletal hands.   
When the two tried to move apart they only found that would be pushed together again by   
the hands. Groaning the two grudgingly began to dance with each other.   
  
  
~&~  
  
  
"Ow, ow, ow , ow , ow, will you please stop stepping on my feet?" Renee asked.  
  
"I would, but I'm not used to dancing. Especially with ice cold armor and other   
stuff," Chad replied, "Besides, you've been stepping on my feet the entire time."  
  
"Yeah, but you see, you can't feel it because your shoes are metal. Every time you   
step on my foot you crush it!"  
  
"Well, what can I say?" Before he can say anything else Renee said, "You're   
blonde under that helmet aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Under that helmet, you're blonde aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, you don't dance much?"  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"I don't dance much. Like this any way. Once I went to a party at a friend's where   
they made us dance like this. Except it was with her Uncle Melvin, and he smells."  
  
"Oo, really? Continue please," he said.  
  
"I'd rather not. Anyway dancing with you is much nicer."  
  
To that Chad smiled, and Renee said, "Of course for all I know you could be an   
ogre under that thing."  
  
"Hey, for all I know that mask could be hiding a hideous scar."  
  
"It's not," Renee said with a flirty smile.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The two moved closer to one another and continued dancing.  
  
~&~  
  
Once they resigned themselves to the fact that they were dancing with each other,   
they found that they were really good at dancing with one another. So good, in fact (and   
much t their dismay) that other people around them began to stop and watch them dance.   
  
Sharon glanced around at the spectators and sighed, 'These idiots obviously didn't   
see that my dance partner and I are glaring at each other.'   
  
"We seem to attracting a crowed. It seems those dance lessons you begged your   
mom to have when you were little paid off."  
  
"I didn't beg her to let me take them, she made me."  
  
"Yeah, right. You said something about being a chick magnet if you took those   
classes."  
  
"Well it worked, didn't it. As I recall, you volunteered to help me practice."  
  
"Don't be silly, my parents made me practice with you. I had to take those lessons   
too you know."  
  
"I think it was just because you wanted to spend your time with a wonderful guy   
like me."  
  
"Don't kid yourself."  
  
"C'mon I know you enjoyed yourself dancing back then."  
  
"What can I say? I wasn't that smart when I was little."  
  
Noah looked at her for a moment, and then decided that the music called for her   
to be twirled. He twirled her and the two went back to their glaring.  
  
  
~&~  
  
By this time Renee and Chad were no longer were in the Great Hall. So they had   
no idea what was going on inside. The two decided snuck out and found a bench to sit on   
watching the dark blue sky and blue moon.   
  
"Wow," Renee said.  
  
"'Yeah, its pretty. I don't think that I've had this much fun in a long time."  
  
"Me either."  
  
The two began to lean on each other. "How well can you see this anyway?"  
  
"Not well enough," Chad replies as he began to take off his armor. Renee touched   
her face and found that she still had her mask on.   
  
"No need for this anymore," she said as she pulled it off.  
  
Then they looked at each other startled, and Renee said, "I know you."  
  
"I know you too. Oh no, you're in my Potions class."  
  
"You're a Gryffie? Great, that's just great."  
  
"Slytherin, huh? Wow."  
  
"This is just great. Just as I was beginning to like you too," Renee said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yeah. Truth be told, I had no idea what you looked like under that, I was   
more worried about you looking like an ogre underneath. Guess I don't have to worry   
about that now."  
  
"Even worse, I was a Gryfyndor underneath."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Chad said.  
  
"Yeah, I had a good time."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
Suddenly, on an impulse Renee turned around and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Wow," Chad said.  
  
"Well, thanks for the wonderful evening," Renee said as she scurried toward the   
Great Hall. She ran into the Hall only to see Noah and Sharon dancing.   
  
With a look of surprise she said, "Okay, then…"  
  
After she was watching them for a while, she noticed that they looked like they   
were challenging each other; it even got to the point where they looked like they were   
trying to out do each other. It made a very spectacular show.  
  
The dance ended and the two looked at each other, not so much a glare but more   
of a challenging stare. Dumbledore came up to the two and said, "I think ladies and   
gentlemen, we have found the winners of our dance contest."  
  
" I wasn't aware that there was a dance contest," Sharon said to Noah.  
  
"They must've announced it while we were arguing," Noah said.   
  
Realizing that they were fighting with eachother they went back to glaring.  
  
Continuing Dumbledore said, seemingly ignoring them, but with an amused   
smile, "As the reward, each of their houses will get twenty points. So, with that said,   
twenty points for Slytherin and Gryfyndor."  
  
The Gryfyndors exploded with cheers, while the Slytherins clapped politely while   
the rest of the hall was just confused and began to whisper to their companions.   
Dumbledore raised his hands signaling the Great Hall to cheer loudly for the two. They   
both started turning red with embarrassment and irritation. 


End file.
